


Prom

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 10-min fic, Drowning, Ghosts?, M/M, Marc wears a dress because I say so, Mentioned Drowning, Prom, Prom King, Prom Queen, Reanimated Corpses coming to bash yo knees, Short Horror, Short One Shot, This is really short yall, Wordcount: 100-500, You betta run Mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Marc cheerfully called out to his cousin “Mari!”
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CawCawItsCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts).



Marc happily skipped to the school - his long flowing dress dragging behind him - with Nathaniel’s arm around his waist. Their hair was still a bit wet and Marc’s makeup had started to run but it didn’t deter the happy couple as they weaved in and out of the crowd.

When they were halfway there Nathaniel turned to Marc, a question dying on his lips as the writer handed him the pen. The artist smiled and took it, pulling out his sketchbook to quickly jot something down before they continued on their path, humming a happy tune all the while.

They arrived at the steep staircase of Dupont, walking past the security and through the doors. Unfortunately they seemed to have arrived a bit late seeing as Marinette was being crowned Prom Queen, Adrien standing off to the side wearing the matching crown.

Marc cheerfully called out to his cousin “Mari!” 

From the way the blunette started crying Nathaniel could tell she felt really bad for drowning them in the lake yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I watched 2 sentence horror stories and then wrote this.
> 
> This might be kinda confusing so lemme explain. Marinette and Adrien along with Marc and Nath were both voted the cutest couples in school and were nominees for prom king and queen (or king and king in MarcNath's case). Mari wanted to win so she drowned Nath and Marc in the lake the day before the prom.


End file.
